Roles
by Dreamicide
Summary: It wasn't right, but Lohengrin didn't give a damn. He needed to make Tutu see that her fate was unacceptable. — LohengrinTutu, FakirAhiru


**notes:** warnings for non-explicit smut and even though it is consensual roleplay, it at first reads like coercion and dubcon so please tread with caution.  
><strong>post-series.<br>i own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roles<strong>

Callused hands trail up her spine and her breath hitches. Her crown is lopsided, her feather headdress is in disarray, and her tutu is already down to her knees. It's only when she feels something warm and wet on her hip that the words finally reach her throat.

"W-Wait! Cease this!"

Her companion releases an exasperated sigh against her skin, causing small shivers. Green eyes roll up to look at her, and she suddenly flushes from having herself so inappropriately exposed. This wasn't a proper situation for a princess to be in.

Her arms cross over her bust as her legs squirm, trying to inch away from him. She looks away, white feathers tickling her cheek. "This is… I shouldn't be… I need to tell the Prince that I—"

"You don't need to tell him _anything_," he interrupts with his hands, grabbing back at her thighs to hold her still. He goes back to kissing the dip between her stomach and hip, feeling her shudder.

"I must!" More squirming, more gripping. Her breaths are becoming labored and she swears it's in panic and not excitement. An arm reaches out blindly, searching for something to hold on to and keep her mind grounded. Her fingers find his sword.

He doesn't reply to her words, instead making sure to touch every little bit of her as he can. His palm slides under her protesting arm, reaching under and grasps the mound above her heart.

_Mmn._

It's an unfamiliar sound to her, but it crawls out just the same. She inwardly chides herself—that wasn't a noise a princess should make.

But he likes it and she can tell from the way he grabs her again; she repeats it. Everything was so strange and he just wasn't stopping…!

Trying to prevent any more inappropriate noises from coming out, she begins talking again. Her face flushes from the way he teases her peak. "I—I! I must tell him—immediately! No matter the impending consequences…"

It's at those words when he stops, gritting his teeth. He gives her a meaningful look, but then goes right back to his task of tasting her skin. His hands roam freely, and he can't stop the groan upon feeling her shift against him. She was wonderful, too wonderful, and he'll be damned if he just sits aside to watch her vanish to light.

"Idiot," he calls her as his lips hover below her navel, and he lowers himself.

But her brows immediately furrow from the word. It's like reality was put to a halt as she tries to organize her thoughts. A few seconds pass of breathless panting, and she finally speaks in a gasp.

"That—that's not something Lohengrin would say!"

Again, her words go ignored. Maybe she hears a low scoff, but she's unsure.

She sits up and reaches forward to him, frowning. "Hey, you're not s'posed to just get out of character like tha—AH!" She falls back, face burning. "Waitasecond, that's—! That's not fai—Ahh! Hnn …Oh…" Out of sheer embarrassment her hand releases his sword to fall over and cover her eyes.

"… Ahhn…" Her fingers grip in his hair for an entirely different reason as she releases more sounds that are very un-princess-like, but whether or not she was still a princess was left up in the air. But it was most likely not the case, considering the crude manner in which she bucked her hips against him.

Several minutes of shameful pleasuring pass by, and she can't even find the will to speak coherently as she waits to come back down to earth. Only dimly does she register him lifting himself back up and crawling over her, settling down by her side.

She turns to him, eyes bleary and small convulsions still running through. His arms around her feel nice, but she still raises a fist to bop him on the shoulder.

"… Jerk," she wheezes, "You had to go and…mess it up."

He looks at her, raising a brow. "It sounded as though you were enjoying it."

"Not _that_," she corrects, "calling me an idiot!"

He closes his eyes and is already prepared to defend himself. "Lohengrin could really have thought Tutu was a moron, for all we know."

She pouts indignantly. "… Well you sounded more like your usual self and you're not supposed to!"

His eyes are still closed and he sighs. Maybe he just didn't like hearing her voice talk about confessing to someone else, in the end. Either way, he changes the subject quickly. "You, on the other hand, managed to surprise me with your acting. I didn't know you could even string together something like 'impending consequences.'" A teasing smirk falls on his expression.

And after a moment of letting the comment sink in, her jaw falls open. "Y-You _jerk!_ At least I was acting more like Tutu!" She aims another sock to his shoulder and pushes against his chest.

But he only shrugs, and pulls her in closer. "Who says you were? Tutu would have been more graceful in her actions and not thrashing around screaming everywhere." Right when she opens her mouth to object again, he buries his face in her hair and says almost quietly, "But I like making love to Ahiru more, anyway."

At this, she blushes. She wants to add in that _anyone_ would have acted like that if they were feeling what she was feeling, and if Lohengrin could call Tutu an idiot like Fakir then Tutu could squirm around like Ahiru, but…

As much as she enjoys keeping up their banter and always trying to get the last word in, she rather likes leaving their conversation on a note like that.

**End**


End file.
